


Chasing Away Winter's Chill

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU wherein Markus is the best boyfriend in existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Away Winter's Chill

Markus looked up from his laptop to gaze out the apartment window. Snow was coming down hard tonight, and the thermometer he’d had set outside read -10. He frowned, pondering for a moment. A glance at the clock told him that Ashe should be getting home soon, provided the weather hadn’t held her up. The man stood up from his writing, stretching for a moment, and set about getting ready for his roommate to arrive.

Ashe didn’t get home until about an hour later. She stepped into the apartment, snow melting off her parka with the room’s heat in big sloppy chunks. Off came the jacket, gloves, toque, scarf, and a pair of big winter boots, under which were several layers of socks. The young woman was still in her work uniform, somehow still cold despite all the layers and wrapping she’d worn. 

Markus came around the corner and spotted her, smiling widely. “Aesling, you’re home! Perfect timing.” He walked up behind white-haired girl and wrapped her up in an embrace. “How was your shift?” he asked, giving her a peck on the cheek.

“Markus, you would not believe the day I’ve had,” Ashe sighed, waving Markus off her so she could go collapse on the couch. “I thought the snow and ice would keep people away, but nope! I swear everyone within a 5 mile radius came in today. The waiting room was full to bursting most of the day. Can you imagine how disgusting that is? A room full of people coughing and sneezing and blowing their noses. Remind me again why I decided to work at the local clinic.”

“Because you like helping people?” Markus offered, passing the young woman a cup of hot tea. “So, was it the crowds that held you up, or the snow?”

“Neither. Nobody out here seems to know how to handle winter driving, so I was stuck behind some idiot who would either drive extremely slowly, or really stupidly. Not to mention half the roads were blocked by cars that took a spill.” Ashe sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, then took a sip of her tea and appeared to relax a bit. “How was your day? Make any progress on that book?”

“Yes, actually! I’ve got five new chapters done. I don’t know what it is, but I swear the cold really gets my creative juices flowing.”

Ashe chuckled. “Nice that the weather’s doing good for at least someone. Hah~, it’s been a long day. I swear I’m so cold, I’m basically an ice cube right now.”

Markus came up behind Ashe again, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from over the couch. “Would a hot bubble bath help thaw you out?”

Ashe turned her yellow eyes up to the man. “You got one started for me?”

“I had a feeling you’d be needing one tonight,” he winked. “Go on, get warm. I’ve got some soup heating up on the stove right now, so you can have some when you come out. And I’ve got your favourite movie and a foot massage waiting for you after that.”

“Are you going to make popcorn?” Ashe asked with a clever smirk.

“Well what’s a movie without popcorn? Of course I’ll be making some. And I told Kyr not to come over for video games tonight, so you can just relax.”

“You’re the best, Markus.” Ashe gave Markus a kiss, then stood up and made a beeline for the bathroom. As she luxuriated in the warmth and suds, she couldn’t help but think how lucky she was to have Markus in her life. She’d have to think of a good way to repay him later.


End file.
